


Worth The Risk

by Best_Name_Ever



Series: Restoring What Was Lost [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Best_Name_Ever/pseuds/Best_Name_Ever
Summary: Part 3 of "Restoring What Was Lost"Continuation of "Growing Up So Fast"Concluding chapter





	Worth The Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of "Restoring What Was Lost"  
> Continuation of "Growing Up So Fast"  
> Concluding chapter

On an unnamed underdeveloped planet several thousand light years from Earth, Yellow Diamond began putting the now mass-produced S. F. D. devices to practical testing. With a handful of Quartzes and Pearls, Yellow Diamond had dispatched them to various areas of the planet to determine the strengths and weaknesses of the devices in regards to specific environmental hazards, such as extended periods in the freezing snow of the arctic regions, to the blazing heat of the expansive deserts. Yellow Diamond and her Pearl - along with a team of Apatites and the Citrine who created the S. F. D. - were stationed in a deep, humid rain forest along the planet's equator for optimal communications range. Yellow Diamond and her Pearl were standing by while the team were setting up both the camp and an anti-gravity antenna to boost the signal above the trees to reduce interference of the signal.

"Come on!" Pearl cried out, slumped over Yellow Diamond's right shoulder "Do we really hafta be here? It's so boooring!"

"Yes - we do" Yellow Diamond answered. "Especially you, since you were the one that tested the prototype S. F. D."

"But that was just the prototype! You really don't expect me to go out there and risk my gem for faulty equipment, do ya?"

"That's exactly why we're testing - to work out all the kinks" Yellow Diamond replied, placing her hand below her Pearl to slide down on. "Besides - it's not like you have to go far, anyways"

As Yellow Diamond lowered her hand to let her Pearl down, she then turned her attention to one of the Apatites that was sifting through some of the equipment in a container.

"You - Apatite" Yellow Diamond commanded.

"Yes, My Diamond?" the brown-ish/yellow tinted, medium-length blonde haired Apatite responded with a salute, dropping the handful of clutter she collected.

"I want you to escort Pearl on her mission - make sure she doesn't get lost"

"Understood, My Diamond"

"Is that really necessary, My Diamond?" Pearl questioned. "You did just say that I'm not going far, so..."

"Pearl - you got lost just last week going across the hall to drop off a set of orders" Yellow Diamond replied. "You were gone for nearly three and a half hours"

"Y-yeah, but 'The Young And The Gemless' was on and..."

"All the more reason for you to have an escort - you get side tracked too easily, so you'll need someone who'll get you back on track"

"Hmpf! Okay, fine! I'm going! Apatite - whenever you're ready!"

"I'm on my way right now" she replied as she jolted towards the tent's entrance.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours had passed since the departure of Pearl and Apatite, but no word or update has been sent from them yet. The gray overcast in the sky from the clouds left the impression that it was later than usual, throwing off everyone's estimated time. The periodic bolts of lightning in the sky illuminated the tent as it flashed through the windows, while the room grew slightly darker with each passing minute.

"Where did those two run off to?" Yellow Diamond pondered. "They've been gone way too long - they could have at least radioed back"

"The sky's pretty cloudy right now, My Diamond" Citrine replied. "It wouldn't surprise me if that's causing interference"

"I suppose you do have a point - alright, we'll wait for a few more minutes, then send a search team"

However, as only a couple minutes pass by, the Apatite that was escorting Pearl burst through the entrance of the tent nearly exhausted, now twice her normal size. Further inspection from everyone in the room had noticed that she was wearing Pearl's prototype S. F. D.

"What's going on!? Where's my Pearl?" Yellow Diamond demanded an explanation.

"Pearl... she's... *gasp* been captured..."

"'Captured'? What do you mean 'captured'? Why didn't you go save her?"

Taking a couple second to regain her composure, Apatite then responded to Yellow Diamond's interrogation.

"We were ambushed by a whole tribe of these primitive bipedal... things - like humans. We couldn't exactly tell, since they were wearing these wooden masks. That's when Pearl activated Stage Three on the S. F. D. - we didn't know who - or what - these things were, so she didn't want to take any chances. The problem, however, was that a lightning bolt hit the device shortly after, which eventually poofed Pearl, but..."

"But what?" Yellow Diamond asked sternly.

"For some reason, her gem didn't return to it's normal size when she poofed - it just... stayed in this massive form"

"That's impossible" Citrine intervened. "Her gem should have reverted back to its normal size when she poofed"

"Beats me" Apatite replied. "I'm just an escort, not a scientist - I don't know anything about this stuff.

Anyways, as these humanoids began loading Pearl's stone on this makeshift carriage, one of them picked up the S. F. D. and examined it a little. but dropped it back on the ground - they seemed more interested in the stone rather than the device.

As I was on my way to sneak up and try to secure the device, that's when these... huge, spider-like animals leapt from the trees - must've been about four of 'em, roughly five feet tall and ten length.

Watching those humanoids fight those spiders was something extraordinary - like watching a circus performance the way they were dodging the animals and leaping off the trees.

Several of 'em perished, and a few of them were wounded, but they were ultimately victorious.

I knew then I wouldn't stand a chance against those guys - all I could do is wait for them to leave before I could secure the device.

As I put it on, I tried to go Stage Three with it so I could chase down Pearl's stone, but the thing malfunctioned and shocked me, leaving me to go only Stage One.

Seeing what those humanoids did to those spiders, I knew that even at Stage One was useless, so I had to come back here as fast as I could for reinforcements"

"If they're hauling that large of a stone, then they couldn't have gotten far on foot" Yellow Diamond stated. "Which way did they go?"

"Due east, My Diamond" Apatite answered. "The carriage tracks shouldn't be hard to miss"

"Good. Wait here - I'll be back shortly. I'm going to get My Pearl back"

"Would you like some reinforcements to accompany you, My Diamond?" Citrine inquired.

"No - that won't be necessary. This time, it's personal"

Having finished her remark, Yellow Diamond then stormed out of the tent to recover Pearl's stone while Citrine analyzed the status of the S. F. D.

"Alright, Apatite - let's remove that device so I can run some diagnostics"

However, as Apatite pressed the green button to deactivate the S. F. D., the device powered down, but her form didn't return to it's normal size.

"Okay - that's not supposed to happen" spoke Citrine. "Why didn't you revert back to normal?"

"I have noooo idea" Apatite replied. "Maybe there were some kinks that went unnoticed since it's still a prototype?"

"Unlikely - I quadruple-checked everything before the field test. What was it you said happened the this" Citrine asked Apatite while she held the S. F. D., looking at it from different angles.

"It was hit by a lightning bolt from the sky - why?"

"Hmm... Sounds like that the bolt shorted out the nanobots and disabled them while they were activated - meaning that now they can't return to the device and reform you back to your normal state"

"Sounds just like what happened to me when I tried to turn on the device, but shocked me instead"

"It sounds very possible at this point - yes"

"So there's no way I'll be able to return to my original self, then?"

"*sigh*... Right now? I don't think so" Citrine sighed as she sat on a chair in front of a terminal, defeated by the thought of uncertainty "As of right now, the nanobots have bonded with your gemstone - any tampering with them now would most likely damage your stone - maybe worse"

About ten minutes had passed with Apatite sitting by in eerie silence while Citrine continued to type away on her computer searching for a solution to the S. F. D. malfunction, when Yellow Diamond then steps through the frond entrance of the tent, straight-faced as ever.

"My Diamond!" Citrine blurted as she and Apatite both instantly stood at attention. "How did your search go?"

"It was successful - thank you. I was able to retrieve Pearl's gem and sent it back to Homeworld. What about the S. F. D. - any progress?"

"Judging from what Apatite told me - it seems that the nanobots that make up the S. F. D. have short-circuited while bonded with both her and Pearl's gemstone, which means that whatever form they assumed while the device was activated during the overload is permanent"

"So there's no way to return them to their original form?"

"Not without risking the integrity of their gemstones - no. And to be honest, I really don't want to try, either - who knows what'll happen"

"*sigh*...Very well. We'll finish up with the testing here, then return back to Homeworld immediately - I need to make sure that My Pearl is safe"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several days had passed since the field test, and Yellow Diamond and her team had already been on Homeworld for a few hours, with Citrine back at her facility analyzing the research of the individual testing results from the S. F. D. participants on her computer, and Yellow Diamond observing her, waiting for Citrine's results. Meanwhile, Pearl's gem remained contained in Yellow Diamond's bubble and placed in the back of the facility.

"Aaaaand - done" Citrine spoke as she finished tapping the keys on her computer keyboard.

"Well?" Yellow Diamond asked sternly.

"After compiling all the data for the field tests, everything seems to be in working order - that's also including making an adjustment to the device's vulnerability to external sources of electricity"

"And what adjustment would that be?"

"That would be to line the outside of the device with a rubber coating in the shape of a glove, with a transparent section of the glove added to make activating the device simpler without having to remove the glove entirely"

"Excellent. Once you're finished with this, I want you to start working on finding a way to fix my Pearl and the Apatite"

"Understood, My Diamond. By the way - what did you have planned for Pearl's gemstone? I was just wondering in case I needed to relocate it for the time being"

"That won't be necessary" Yellow Diamond replied. "I'll release her and will be keeping a close eye on her personally"

"As you wish, My Diamond" Citrine responded with a polite bow.

Shortly after, back at Yellow Diamond's quarters, a depressed Pearl rested her head on Yellow Diamond's lap, worried over the unfortunate update that her Diamond had admitted.

"So, I guess this means that I'm stuck like this forever, huh?" Pearl asked.

"Unfortunately, it does seem that way" Yellow Diamond replied.

"Well that's bogus. I guess the upside to this is that I'm officially the only Pearl that's literally larger than life"

"Well - there are other things as well"

"...Such as?"

Yellow Diamond then placed her right hand on the side of Pearl's face and tipped it face-up, then pressed her lips against Pearl's mouth and held onto her position, enjoying the few moments of silence.

"Now, we can do more of that without trying to figure out new ways to change your size" Yellow Diamond answered as she repositioned herself to lay down side by side with Pearl.

"Yeah - there's always that!" Pearl replied, turning her body around to face her Diamond and nestling her head in Yellow Diamond's chest.

"Get some rest, Pearl" Yellow diamond spoke. "You seem exhausted"

The next morning, Pearl had groggily woken up alone in Yellow Diamond's bed, Pearl assuming that she had Diamond business to take care of. As she lazily leaned up to look around the room, she noticed a yellow holographic screen on a stand next to the bed displaying a message.

"Oh - just a few chores to complete, complimentary of my Diamond" she spoke to herself tiringly. "Welp - time to mosey on outta here, then"

Pearl had completed all but three chores that Yellow Diamond assigned her, but took longer than she had anticipated, even accounting for her drowsiness. Her next task took her to Yellow Diamond - who was with Blue Diamond in Blue's quarters - where she was to deliver a weekly report from the third district security officer.

*thud, knock-knock, knock-knock, thud*

"Yes - what is it, Labradorite?" Yellow Diamond spoke after hearing a coded knock on Blue's door.

"My Diamond, your Pearl has arrived with a report to deliver to you"

"Ah, yes - send her in, please?"

As the pair of doors slid open, Pearl sluggishly makes her way towards Yellow Diamond.

"Here's the report-y things, My Diamond..." Pearl spoke with a tone of fatigue.

"Pearl? Are... you alright?" Yellow Diamond asked as she took possession of the report.

"Yeah, I'm fine - why do*bzzz*you ask?" Pearl answered, while a minor distortion changed her appearance for just an instance.

"Pearl? What was that just now?"

"What was what, My Diamond?"

"You... didn't notice that?"

"No - sorry"

"Huh... I see. Very well - don't worry about the rest of your assignments, I'll task another Pearl to do those. Just get some rest, alright?"

"...Under*yaaawn*stood. Thank you... My Diamond" Pearl wearily replies as she musters a weak salute and walks out of the room.

As Yellow Diamond escorts Pearl out of the room, she waits until Pearl is out of hearing range, then kneels down close to the two Labradorites - lemon-colored skin with brown hair and bronze-colored armor donning halberds twice their height - guarding the door.

"Don't worry about this room" she whispered to them. "Keep a close eye on that Pearl - there's something definitely wrong with her"

Nodding in confirmation of Yellow Diamond's order to maintain silence, the Labradorite pair despawned their armor and proceeded down the hallway in Pearl's direction, staying a safe distance behind her.

They had trailed Pearl all the way back to Yellow Diamond's quarters, passing by another pair of Labradorites standing guard who let them through after confirming their mission.

Once inside the room, they split up and positioned themselves in the darkest parts of the room they could find and kept a keen eye on Pearl, who simply laid down on Yellow Diamond's bed and wrapped herself in a blanket.

The pair of Labradorites maintained their position for about twenty minutes, watching quietly as Pearl tossed and turned in the blanket, when only a few moments pass by as Pearl then sat up from the bed with a blank expression on her face.

However, the Labradorite that was closer to Pearl stared momentarily in surprise at what she saw: Pearl's right arm had changed form - appearing as if her arm had been made of electricity. The Labradorite then presented herself from the shadows and ran in front of Pearl to where she could be seen.

"Aren't you... the Labradorite... from... Blue Diamond's... chamber...?" Pearl attempted to ask, but was straining herself to speak.

"Yes - that's correct. My teammate and I were ordered by Yellow Diamond to keep an eye on you" Labradorite spoke, while her friend emerged from her hiding spot and stood next to her.

"That... isn't... necessary..." Pearl spoke, placing her normal hand on her face to keep herself steady.

"Not necessary? Have you taken a look at yourself? You can barely even hold yourself steady! Oh - and if you haven't noticed, you're freaking changing form! Just look at your right hand!"

"...Wait.... what?" Pearl replied as she looked at her lightning-style arm. "What's... happen... ing?"

"We don't know, yet - that's why you need to stay-"

"I... need to... see... Yell...ow... Di-" Pearl tried to speak as she slowly stood up from the bed.

As she took a few baby steps forward, a line of static electricity from her back extended to the floor.

"...What*zzt*'s go...ing *bzzt* on... with *zzz* me!?" Pearl asked as she dropped to her knees, her body distorting once again - her hair straightening back and her head taking a feline feature.

"No... no no no no... Corr...It's corruption!" the second Labradorite cried out to the first. "She's being corrupted!"

"Crap crap crap- uhh... Quick - go tell Yellow Diamond!"

"Wait - what? What about you?"

"That Pearl can't be allowed to set foot out of this room in her condition and risk endangering the other Gems' lives - I'm gonna hafta stall her until reinforcements arrive"

"Ugghh... You know how much I hate it when you're right? *sigh*... Alright. I'll get Yellow Diamond, just - don't do anything reckless, okay?"

As the second Labradorite rushes out of the room, the first conjured both her weapon and armor, preparing for a possible fight.

"..Heh - not makin' any promises!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Move it!" *thud* ("Hey!")

"Out of the way!" *bang* ("D'ooof!")

"Watch out!" *bump* ("Tch - ruuude!")

A feint, but noticeable ruckus was heard from the inside of Blue Diamond's quarters, which seemed to be coming closer.

"What in the Homeworld is all that commotion?" asked Yellow Diamond.

"Pearl - be a dear and take a peek outside real quick, please?" Blue Diamond suggested to her Pearl, who was standing next to her on the arm of her chair.

"As you wish. My Diamond" she answered back as she jumped down and approached the door. However, as she neared the entrance, the doors suddenly slid open, where Labradorite charged in the room and collided with Blue Pearl, tumbling over each other via momentum.

"Crap - sorry about that, Pearl! Here, lemme help you up" Labradorite spoke as she extended a hand to Pearl, offering her assistance to which Pearl accepted.

"Aren't you the Labradorite I assigned to watch my Pearl?" Yellow Diamond spoke. "There better be a good reason why you're here instead of-"

"My Diamond - forgive the interruption, but I have an urgent update" Labradorite over spoke, snapping to attention with a diamond-shaped salute. "We discovered why your Pearl has been acting strangely"

"Oh? Then explain"

"I regret to inform you but... she's corrupted"

"What!? Are you sure?"

"Positive, my Diamond - we saw her change form ourselves"

"...I need to confirm this myself" Yellow Diamond spoke as she stood of from her chair. "Has she got loose?"

"Negative, my Diamond - the other Labradorite is currently stalling her from leaving the room until back-up arrives"

"Good - I'm on my way" Yellow Diamond replied, just before sprinting out of Blue Diamond's room and down the hallway.

Blue Diamond then removed herself from her chair and kneeled down with her palm face up to retrieve her Pearl.

"Let us go as well, Pearl" Blue Diamond spoke ask her Pearl sat on her hand "It never hurts to have an extra set of hands - just in case"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took Yellow Diamond mere moments to reach the main hallway that led to her quarters, to which she could see the twin sliding doors directly ahead of her a short distance away. As she closed in, the doors opened and launching out came the other Labradorite, as if she had been hit out like a baseball.

*thud*........ *thud*....... *thud*... *thud* *thud* *thududududud* *sliiiiiide*

The Labradorite that was knocked out of the room hit and tumbled on the ground several times before sliding along the surface next to Yellow Diamond's feet.

"Nnnnggg... man, I sure hope I get some overtime pay for this..." she mumbled as she struggled a bit to get back on her feet, with the help of her partner.

"Hey - you alright, there" asked Labradorite number two, escorting her friend away from the scene.

"Oh, yeah - never better"

As the three Gems peered down the hallway into Yellow Diamond's room, they noticed that there was a large cat-like entity made of pure electricity with a yellow orb on its chest standing in the doorway, ready to pounce on anyone that approached.

"Is... that - my Pearl?" Yellow Diamond asked.

"That would be correct, my Diamond" answered the second Labradorite.

".... You two get outta here - I'll take care of this myself"

"Moving, my Diamond" Labradorite replied, hoisting up the first one from under her arm and walking away from the area.

"Alright, kitty - time to dance" Yellow Diamond spoke softly to herself, cracking her knuckles as she walked towards the corrupted Pearl - however, she wasn't aware that the static feline was prepared for a counter attack.

"What the-?" Yellow Diamond thought to herself as the beast charged at her at near-blinding speed, lunging at her and pressing her on the floor. The corrupted Gem then hissed and snapped at Yellow Diamond, but she wasn't going to entertain the Gem's antics.

"Get... *heave* OFF me!" Yellow Diamond blurted out, shoving the electrified cat off her by pushing it over her head with her foot. She then sprung back up off the floor and dusted herself off while the Gem was still dazed from Yellow Diamond's counter. Slowly recovering, the cat then cocked its head back, getting ready to hiss at Yellow Diamond.

"What - got something to say?" Yellow Diamond replied arrogantly with a cocky smirk to the cat.

However, the corrupted Gem didn't have anything to say - instead, it spat out a ball of electricity into Yellow Diamond's midsection.

"GrrRRR - AAAGH!" she cried out, as the attack knocked her back on the ground on her back.

As the cat leapt in the air to pounce on the vulnerable Yellow Diamond, a light flurry of white flakes surround the animal, then expand into large balls of ice, encasing it halfway in an icicle pillar.

"*sigh*... I coulda handled this on my own, Blue" Yellow Diamond spoke as she helped herself up from the floor.

"I'm sure you had everything under control, what with you laying on the ground in pain" Blue Diamond chuckled as she presented herself from around a hallway corner, cradling her Pearl in her left arm.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever"

"So - what should we do with our little 'friend', here?"

"We need to seal the Gem so it can't reform so we can take it to the Facet 4 Tec-Fac for analysis"

"I'll take care of the sealing part right now" Blue Diamond spoke as she clenched her right hand into a fist, further expanding the icicle and causing the animal's electric form to poof, then imprisoning the stone in a solid ball of ice.

"Excellent - now, to the facility"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two Diamonds escorted the corrupted Gem the the tech facility where Citrine invented the prototype S. F. D. and explained to her that Pearl had undergone an electrical-appearing transformation.

"I see" Citrine spoke, sitting on a chair next to her computer as she pondered the events leading up to now. "So, since the nanobots were joined with Pearl's Gem during the time of the accident, it seems to have had an apparent adverse effect on her"

"So there's nothing that can be done to save her, then?" asked Yellow Diamond.

"*sigh*.. I'm... not entirely sure, right now. There's obviously something I'm overlooking, but I just can't seem to put my finger on it..."

"Couldn't you just hack the nanobots, or something?" Blue Diamond suggested. "I mean - they are just miniature computers, after all"

"Wait... I... think I can, actually! Let me see something..." Citrine replied as she began typing furiously on her keyboard. "Hmmm...."

"What? What's the matter?" asked Yellow Diamond.

"It seems that I've ran into a small problem. And when I say 'small', I mean 'huge' - I was able to hack into the nanobots, but..."

"'But'? I don't like 'Buts'" Yellow Diamond replied.

"*pfffft* Hmhmhm!" Blue Diamond gestured with a hand over her mouth to conceal her smile.

"Not now, Blue!" barked Yellow Diamond, then turned her attention back to Citrine. "*sigh* Anyways - what's the matter?"

"The problem is that most of them are malfunctioning - there's only about five percent of them working normally"

"Why is this bad? What did you plan on doing?"

"My original plan was to manipulate the nanobots into constructing a new 'Gem' - an artificial one, so-to-speak.

The bots that are currently bound to your Pearl are mainly dedicated to her mass - which is why she gets larger when she uses the S. F. D.

I could use the still-functioning bots to replicate a new stone by reconstructing matter at a molecular level from a more abundant source - the first problem is that her gem will most likely be smaller than her modified one, meaning that she'll be back to her normal size"

"Good - that's exactly what we want - our typical Pearl back. But you also said 'first problem' - what others are there?"

"Just one - that some of the bots also act as memory storage for Pearl by partitioning a portion of their hard drive and storing her physical experience as data"

"Meaning that if we were to restore Pearl with this method, then she'd lose some of her memories... How... far back would she lose them?"

"Up to the point about when she was first using the S. F. D. - so maybe a month"

"Just a month? I see. That means that she won't have any memories of going corrupt - or even using the device in the first place.

.....

...Alright - do it" Yellow Diamond ordered.

"As you wish" Citrine responded. With a few taps on her keyboard, she activates a retracting section of the floor in the back of the room near where Yellow Diamond and Pearl tested the S. F. D., where a platform with a large chrome cube then began elevating up in its place. Several more keystrokes pass, and Citrine then turned her attention to Blue Diamond.

"Okay, ma'am, I have full control of the nanobots - please remove the ice barrier so they can move freely?"

"What if the corrupted Pearl reforms?"

"I understand your concern ma'am, but there's no need to worry - the bots are already programmed to move to their destination once they are able. Once that happens, there will be a chunk of the stone missing - think of it like being shattered, but... not"

"I see. Very well - I shall remove it, then"

With a simple wave of her right hand, Blue Diamond summons a chilly gust of wind that blows against the ice, rapidly chiseling it down as the snowdrift flows out the front door of the facility. Meanwhile, just as Citrine had explained, the functional nanobots separate from the gem in the form of a blue liquid and traveled to the top of the chrome block. There, they began executing the command that was sent to them thru Citrine's computer - disassemble the chrome block, and reassemble the molecules as a Pearl stone.

A couple minutes had passed by, and the bots had finished digitally constructing Pearl's stone, which the light yellow ball remained on top of the cube.

"Alright - process complete" remarked Citrine, confirming the success of the reconstruction. "It'll take a while longer for the nanobots to collect enough energy to reform Pearl's holographic body, so If you wanna take her stone now, you're more than welcome"

"Excellent! Thank you for your hard work!" Yellow Diamond praised.

"Glad to be of service, ma'am!"

Yellow Diamond the walked to the cube and retrieved Pearl's stone and walked out of the front door, with Blue happily trailing behind. As they left, Citrine placed her left elbow on her desk and her head in her palm, thinking to herself for a moment.

(You know, I just can't shake the feeling that I'm forgetting something... Oh, well - I'm sure it'll come back to me)

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yellow Diamond returned to her quarters, where she waited patiently in solitude for her Pearl to regenerate - still uncertain if Citrine's efforts were futile. She remained on her lounging chair for several hours with her right hand face up with the stone in the center of it. She then closed her eyes and let her mind drift off, trying to keep her thoughts off the negative outcome.

.....

...(nudge nudge)

...

...(nudge nudge)

"It's time to get up, my Diamond!" a familiar voice spoke.

"*yaaawn* Pearl - you know better than to wake me whe-"

As Yellow Diamond opened her eyes, there she saw her Pearl sitting in her hand, swinging her legs back and forth as the motion moved her hand, causing her to wake up.

"....! Pearl! You're back!" Yellow Diamond happily replied.

"Well - of course! Where'd you think I went?"

"It's... nothing - really"

"If you say so... I do have a question, though"

"And what would that be?"

"Did... did something happen? I mean - I remember walking with you here after those humans fled the courtroom, and the next thing I know, I'm sitting on your hand. What's that about? Feels like a month passed by, and I wasn't around the whole time"

"Nothing happened - really. I.. accidentally poofed you when I dropped my coat on you, and you just now regenerated"

Pearl then blushed after she gave her answer, then climbed up on Yellow Diamond's chest and gave her a kiss on her right.

".....You're a terrible liar, you know that?"


End file.
